Episode 8597 (16th March 2015)
Plot Billy buries the hatchet with Emily. Gail feels uncomfortable when Andy fusses around Michael. Linda prepares to return to Portugal. Katy breaks the news that she's staying in Weatherfield as she's realised Chesney is right. She clearly isn't happy about it. Linda warns her she's passing up on a big opportunity. Kal and Zeedan rope Simon into their scheme planting shop-bought eggs in the coop. Chesney is relieved that Katy has changed her mind. Callum is feeling confident about the mediation session and taunts Gail by telling her his mum will be there. Katy forgets about her first personal trainer exam. Feeling trapped in Weatherfield, she gets drunk with Callum in the Rovers. Linda leaves the Street. Sean wants to make up with Billy but doesn't do anything about it as he thinks he's blown his chances. Andy tells Gail she needs to be more convincing in front of Michael. Gail responds by suggesting that perhaps the best thing would be for him to leave and fade away from Michael's life. Steph brings up the fact that Andy is now claiming a dead man's wages and HMRC may alert Nick. Kal and Zeedan are amused when Sharif boasts about the quality of his hen's eggs. Emily lures Billy to the Rovers on the pretext of asking him to help a parishioner before telling him and Sean to get over themselves. Chesney sees Callum escorting a tipsy Katy back to her flat and sees him off when Katy asks him to leave her alone. Chesney misses Sinead's physiotherapy session to look after Katy. Sharif catches Simon planting the eggs and demands to know if he's acting alone. Sinead tries to walk unsupported but keeps falling and gives up, despite encouragement from Beth. Gail pretends to have lost her key to the bistro office and gets Owen to open it. She's in the middle of changing Andy's details on the computer when Michael walks in. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard *Justine Fabler - Anna Marie Cseh Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room and physiotherapy room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy tells Linda she will not be moving to Portugal; Gail urges Andy to leave as soon as Michael's health improves; and Kal and Zeedan enlist Simon's help. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,166,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2015 episodes